Choose: Us or them
by Lil miss Chibi123
Summary: This is a bts x oc story. Also plz no hate comments. Thanks!
1. chapter 1

Fenix's P.O.V

I opened my eyes as I heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen.

"MOTHER FUCKER!", yelled a familiar voice. My sister, Zoey, was in the kitchen doing god-knows-what. Pulling back my black covers, I went downstairs to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh that hurts like a bitch!", Zoey exclaimed, holding her redding hand.

"Did you burn yourself again?", I asked. Knowing her, she most likely did.

Zoey's P.O.V

"No…", I lied, hoping that she bought it. But of course. she saw right through my lie.

"You're lying again.", Fenix said with an amused look. I sighed and put my hand under cold water trying to control the searing pain that's taken over my hand. Fenix flipped a pancake that I was making earlier before it could burn.

"What are you doing up this early anyway?", I asked. I was the one that usually wakes up first.

"Well a certain someone woke me up from a peaceful dream with her yelling.", she said, setting the plates down for breakfast. I dried my hands and sat down at the table, ready to eat.

"I made pancakes, eggs, and bacon," I said proud of myself.

"Yeah, but a bit too much.", Fenix remarked and we began to eat.

time skip*

It was almost 2:00 meaning that lunch had just past. I was sipping some soda while looking out the window. Our house was deep into the forest, hidden away from vampires and humans. Me and Fenix are mostly hated by humans. Ever since we were young, our family was always hunted for one reason, we are half-bloods. Half vampire, half human. Mom was human and dad, he was a vampire. Dad believed that humans and vampires could get along and so did my mom. I'm not exactly sure on how they met, but, somewhere down the line, they had me and my sister. Life was pretty good for us until...that day. I was in my room playing with my dolls when I heard mom scream. Dad went running downstairs to see what happened. I rushed down the steps to only find streaks of my mother's blood, splattered across the wall. Dad was holding off a group of humans, yelling at Fenix to take me and run…

flashback*

Zoey: "Momma, Poppa?!"

Dad: "Fenix, take your sister and run!"

Fenix: "But dad, we can't just leave you!"

Dad: :I'm sorry girls, but you have to go! Now!"

end of flashback*

After my father said those words, Fenix grabbed my hand and ran as fast as her 7-year-old legs could take her. I was 5 at the time, but I knew what had happened. Mom was killed for no reason, and dad died trying to save us. Anyway, ever since that day, humans have hunted us for the power we possess, the power to make peace or destroy a whole nation. Vampires on the other hand, think that we shouldn't exist. They think we are just a nuisance and a "disgrace" to living things. I sighed and continued to stare out the window and drink my soda until the sweet, sweet scent of blood traveled into my nose. My fangs stirred at the smell, as if they wanted a taste. I let my eyes change color, my left blue and my right gold.

"You smell it too, right?" Fenix asked, her appearance, had changed as well.

"Yeah, but, it smells different from human blood. Most likely vampire blood.", I responded. Not even waiting for Fenix, I rushed out, grabbing my cyan blue jacket, following the scent of blood. My instincts took control, running at unnatural speed, getting closer and closer to the source of the smell. As the scent got stronger, it lead me to a small clearing. Even though the blood was tempting, I held back from lashing out and hid behind a wide oak tree. I knew Fenix was close by, her grey sweater was hard for me not to miss.

"Jimin get up!", a male voice said. "I can't, the blade...had...poison," another male said, his black hair moving slightly as he coughed up more blood. "You bet it had poison, especially made to kill your kind," said a third voice, the voice I never wished to hear.

Jungkook's P.O.V.

FUCK! They're here already!

"Jimin come on!", I yelled, desperately hoping that he would magically get up and fight. Jimin tried to move, but it only resulted in the wound getting worse.

"We should let the dogs eat 'em!", said the only female hunter. My fangs grew out of hatred for these so called 'vampire hunters'.

"That sounds like a really tempting idea, but we have to make our job quick.", the leader, Lamar said. He approached with his sword, stained with Jimin's blood.

"If you try to kill my best friend then you'll have to get through me first!" Jimin exclaimed, trying to stand. The movement cause Jimin to collapse and faint. The dogs barked, ready to be unleashed at any moment.

"Besides, there's nowhere to run, no one to save you, filthy vampires!", a bulky hunter said. The dogs continued to bark in agreement, ready to strike. There was something off though. One dog has sniffing the air, as if there was something else besides us. The dog caught the scent and snapped it's head to the right. The female hunter noticed this and alerted Lamar.

"Amy, you go investigate, the rest of you, we'll have a bit of, fun.", Lamar stated, a smirk crawling onto his face.

"Now, any last words vampire?" the hunter leader crackled.

"Go fuck yourself!" I spat back, hissing a bit.

"I'll inform your last words to your disgusting kind!", Lamar said and raised his sword. Out of nowhere, a grey splur passed and caught the blade before the impact ever came.

"You really shouldn't be here," said a girl with a bun.

"And who do you think you are?!", Lamar asked, outraged that he was interrupted.

"That you don't need to know." the girl replied calmly, snapping the sword in half.

"As if I'll back down!", Lamar yelled. Filled with anger, he demanded, "Hunters, Attack!", only to find his hunters wounded, even the girl named Amy.

"You know, I have a slight hunger growing in my stomach. So if you guys don't want to be my meal, I suggest you leave or I won't be so nice," said another female voice. This girl had her hair pulled back into a small ponytail. Lamar looked at the other girl, turning pale within the second,as if he recognized her.

"N-No, i-it can't be…", he muttered. The hunters fled the scene within a blink of an eye. I was exhausted with fatigue and couldn't think correctly. The last thing is saw was a pair of blue and gold eyes, before the world faded into darkness.

Jimin's P.O.V.

My vision was blurry when I woke up again. All I remember was that Lamar was going to attack Jungkook. I thought for a moment and sat up. My mind was racing a million miles a minute. I looked around, only to find I wasn't in a forest anymore. I was in a room with a creamy beige coating, painted neatly onto the wall. I could have sworn we were in a forest. I looked out the window seeing that the sun was starting to set. My mind wandered around, trying to find out what happened. The sound of a door opening pulled me out of my thoughts, nearly making me fall out the bed I was currently on.

"I see your awake," said a female voice. I tuned my head to where the voice was coming from. It was a girl wearing blue glasses, with chocolate colored eyes, and matching chocolate colored hair, pulled back into a neat ponytail.

"Who are you?"I asked. There was something off about this girl. Her aura was neither vampire or human. It was something I couldn't make out.

"The names Zoey, but you can call me Zo for short,"the girl replied, setting down a first aid kit. I didn't relax though. Her name sounds very familiar, as if I heard it before. The sound of the door opening startled me again.

"Jimin! Oh thank god for your awake!", cried a familiar voice. Jungkook ran up to me, crushing me into a bear hug. He finally let go, giving me a chance to breathe. "You ok?", he asked, his face filled with concern.

"Yeah, I think.", I replied. I was not even sure of my own condition myself. Remembering I was stabbed in my shoulder, I frantically examined my left shoulder. The wound was neatly wrapped around, tight enough stop the blood, but not too tight.

"You shouldn't move around a lot, one wrong move and it'll start bleeding again. Besides, it took up most of my magic to take out the poison," Zoey said. Sighing in defeat, I sank back into the soft mattress. The door opened for the third time, but I wasn't startled this time. Another girl walked in, this time her hair was in a bun.

"Is everything ok in here?", the girl asked.

"Yeah Fenix, everything's fine," Zoey told the girl.

"Who are you two?", Jungkook asked. I was wondering the same thing myself! I looked back over to Zoey, her demeanor not changing a bit. Zoey had her eyes closed as if she was deep in thought.

"Well we're just two sisters living in this neck of the woods.", Fenix said, handing Zoey a box of pocky. Zoey took the box, not even opening her eyes. A silence grew in between the four of us. After a while, Zoey broke the silence.

"You two should be heading back to where you came from. The hunters left the area a while ago, but knowing them, they will be back." Zoey opened her eyes, her eyes shifting from me to Jungkook. Fenix fidgeted with the hem of her sweater.

"We will, also, thank you for saving us. We greatly appreciated it.", Jungkook replied, sending a smile over to the girls.

"It's no big deal.", Fenix said, glancing outside. I could've sworn that she had a blush on her face.

"Anyway, we should get going. Right Jimin?", Jungkook asked. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Ima be downstairs, I got some things to take care off.", Zoey said, and with that, she left the room. I don't know why but, I'm more curious about this girl…


	2. Chapter 2

As the weeks went by, me and Jungkook started to become friends with Zoey and Fenix. They seem really nice but, still, they don't have a problem with us, two vampires. One day, me and Jungkook decided to pay the girls a visit again since we hang out every week. I was about to grab my sweater when, Arika walked into my room. Well, more like barged into my room.

"Jiminie!~", she said, opening the door with a large bang. I huffed in disappointment, I know she has a crush on me like most of the girls but, she's the most annoying out of all of them.

"What do you want Arika?", I asked, not even looking at her.

"What? Can't I see my hubby to be?~", she said, obviously trying to flirt with me. I kept ignoring her and grabbed my light blue sweater from my closet.

"Going somewhere?", she asked. I was getting more annoyed by the minute.

"You don't need to know my business, so please, go away before I have someone escort you out.", I replied, putting my sweater on.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where you're going!", she whined, making me have a slight headache.

"Please stop pestering me. I really don't want to deal with you right now." I tell her, the most polite way I can before I lose my mind.

"Fine, but I'll be waiting for you to return my Jiminie.~", Arika cooed, making me cringe. I pushed out Arika before she could do anything else. I swear that girl is going to be the death of me…

Jungkook's P.O.V

What is taking Jimin so long? I'm practically burning up in my black sweater! I been waiting for at least 10 minutes at most. I went over to Jimin's room, only to find him just coming out of his room.

"Dude what took you so long?" I asked. Jimin sighed, making me a bit more anxious.

"Arika wouldn't leave me alone.", he said. Welp, that explains why heś taking so long.

"Anyway, let's get going before she comes back.", I suggested and we were off the the sisters house.

Time skip*

Me, Jimin and the girls were all enjoying each other's company, well more like Zoey beating Jimin in Fortnite.

"Why are you so good at this game?!", Jimin exclaimed, tossing the controller in frustration. Zoey laughed in amusement, clearly seeing that Jimin was clearly frustrated.

"I was born a natural I guess.", Zoey replied, laughing even more when Jimin started grumbling like a child. Fenix was in the kitchen, writing in a small black notebook that she only allows Zoey to look inside. Something has been bothering me though, where are their parents? Every single time we come over, theyre never around. It made me very curious about them in general. I knew Jimin might've been thinking the same thing I was. I also knew I shouldn't ask this.

" Hey guess? If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" Both girls froze, not saying a word. My eyes shift in between Fenix and Zoey, confused and scared about what was going to happen. Finally, Fenix spoke after a torturing silence.

"Zoey you-", she started but didn't finish. Zoey was out the door before anyone could stop her. Fenix sighed, and shook her head.

"I had a feeling she would do that after you asked that question…", Fenix said, facing the now open swinging door.

"Why did she leave?", Jimin asked, curiosity and concern spreaded across his face. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's because…Zoey doesn't like to remember a certain incident that happened with our parents…", I said, avoiding any eye-contact with Jungkook or Jimin. Taking another deep breath, I told them everything that happened that day. I felt tears sliding down my face, after I finished telling them. A long silence grew in between us, until Jimin broke the silence.

"I'll get Zoey back.", he said and left, leaving me and Jungkook alone. I didn't realize I was still crying until I felt a pair of warm hands wipe my tears away. I looked up to see Jungkook wiping my tears, with sincerity written on his face. I hope Zoey is alright…

Zoey's P.O.V

I don't want to be around anyone right now. The mention of my parents would set me off into a emotional state, even as a young adult. I kept walking until I started to notice small pink petals fall around me. Apparently I ran all the way to a small cherry blossom forest that wasn't far from the house. I used my power to manipulate the motion of the wind and make the little petals float around me. Even though I would usually smile, I still felt tears roll down my face. Walking in further, I saw a sakura tree, low enough for me to climb on, yet sturdy enough to support my weight. I climbed and shifted my body into a comfortable position, with my leg dangling on the side. I sighed and pulled something out from one of my pockets. It was a small a necklace with a heart locket on it. There was no picture inside, since the pictures of my parents were burned. Clutching the necklace close, I wept and mourned over my parent's death, unaware that there was someone with me.

"Hey, you ok?", Jimin asked. I wiped my tears, hoping that he didn't notice me crying. "Yeah, I'm fine…", I lied, not wanting to talk to him right now. Jimin sighed, clearly seeing straight through my lie.

"You know you can tell me anything.", he said, leaning against the tree I was sitting in. I didn't reply, not wanting to look at him. More tears were threatening to fall, as if they were going to spill if I hold them in for too long. I jumped down from the tree I was on, finally mustering up the courage to face Jimin.

"I have my reasons for keeping things to myself.Anyway, why are you here?", I asked, my voice quieter than usual.

"I wanted to see if you were ok. You just ran out, leaving us worried.", Jimin replied, taking a step closer to me. I didn't reply, making his face stretch with worry. Before he can say anything, I was crying onto his shoulder. I didn't know what came over me, I just needed someone to comfort me. Jimin wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in closer.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault.", Jimin said, while stroking my hair. Strangely enough, I felt safe in his arms. After a while, I managed to stop crying.

"Feeling better?', Jimin asked, giving me a soft smile as I looked up.

"Yeah.", I replied, returning his smile. The sound of rustling bushes startled us both. Me and Jimin quickly let go of each other, after seeing Fenix and Jungkook to emerge from the bushes.

"There you two are! You guys have been gone for half an hour!", Fenix said, crossing her arms. Jungkook appeared behind her, holding a basket full of food. I had a obvious blush dusted on my face, causing Fenis to raise one of her eyebrows in question.

"Did I interrupt something?~", Fenix asked, a sly smile dancing its way onto onto her face. I quickly looked away, hoping she wouldn't say anything about my blush.

"No not really.", Jimin said, oblivious to the fact I was blushing at the moment. I mentally sighed in relief and tried to control my blushing. But unfortunately, Fenix had ideas in her own head.

"Hey Zoey, are you ok? Your face is turning red.", she stated, causing me to glare at her.

Fenix's P.O.V.

Oh I'm so gonna tease Zoey about this. She looks like a cherry tomato! Honestly, after all the months we've been hanging out, Zoey and Jimin started to grow attached to each other. They developed a bond, mostly by playing video games! I sighed, knowing that Zoey will kill me later.

Time Skip to next week*

Its cute to see how Jimin behaves around Zoey. Just meeting a few months ago, and they are stuck to each other like glue. It's usually just him flirting and Zoey winds up being extremely flustered. I usually tease her about it. Speaking of flirting…

"Hey sweetheart.~", Jimin said, wrapping his arms around Zoey's shoulders. Zoey, who obviously didn't pay attention when he came in, jumped in surprise. Her face instantly turned into a cherry tomato, which was amusing to watch.

"J-Jimin! You s-startled me!", Zoey stuttered, while trying to escape his grasp. I looked over to Jungkook, who had a confused and amused look as well.knew this was too good to pass up.

I took a deep breath and said, "JIMIN AND ZOEY KISSING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!", I yelled, fighting of fits and giggles in between. Jungkook busted out laughing right there. Zoey's face turned red, putting shame onto tomatoes.

Jimin was blushing slightly but he was laughing along.

"GRRR GET BACK HERE!!!", Zoey yelled, as she got out of Jimin's grip. 'Welp, time to go!'

Time skip*

"I'm sorry!!!", I said while Zoey was attacking me with a pillow.

"Well next time don't say things like that again!", Zoey said, still hitting me with a pillow. Suddenly, I felt weight being lifted off my back. I turned around to see Jimin holding Zoey back while Jungkook tried to to take the pillow away.

 _Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, I've been very busy trying to write 3 stories and other stuff._

 _Announcements:_

 _1) Im currently writing the first chapter to my aot mafia story_

 _2) There is a Naruto oc fanfic im writing as well but, that will be put on hold until further notice_

 _3) I won't be able to update that much because of school and other events._

 _4) I have a summer program with google so during the second half of July, updates will depend on the time I have_

 _In any case, I hope you enjoy my stories!_


	3. Annoucements

Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't update in a while. I've been extremely busy trying to type up multiple stories at once. This is also for some annoncements. I have a lot of things to do so I'll try to keep this brief:

1) Chapter 3 for "Choose: Us or Them", will be updated hopefully by next week

2) The Attack on Titan Mafia story is on hold until further notice

3) Another Attack on Titan fanfiction is being written as you read this

4) Chapter 1 for the Naruto fanfic should be ready to be published next week

5) I'm going to open up a one-shot book for Attack on Titan

6) There will be a ask the oc's book opening up soon

7) These stories will be updated on wattpad as well for everyone to comment on

That's all for now. Enjoy your summer!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Jimin's P.O.V.

After about 10 minutes of trying to calm Zoey down, everyone was off kinda doing their own thing. That small quarrel was kinda hilarious to watch. Even though it may have seemed violent, Zoey was just playing around. It seems as if Zoey and Fenix has a very strong bond that can't be broken. The sound of arrows clanking around caught our attention.

"Going somewhere Sis?", Zoey asked, munching on a stick of pocky. Fenix had her quiver on her side and a backup on her back. Her bow was resting on the table.

"Yeah, I'm heading outside to train for a bit. I won't be going that far anyway. Let me know if you guys need anything.", Fenix replied, grabbing her bow. Jungkook had a certain look in his eye that I couldn't make out.

"Can I tag along?", he asked, looking like a little child hoping for something.

"Sure if you want.", Fenix said. After that, they left, leaving me and Zoey alone in the house.

"So what do you want do?", I asked, feeling nervous for some strange reason. I turned to Zoey's direction to see her carrying boxes of pocky, a whole bunch of candy, and two bags of popcorn.

"Wanna watch a movie?", she asked while sitting on the couch. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down with her.

With Fenix Jungkook*

No one's P.O.V

Fenix shot another arrow at the target, hitting a perfect bull's eye. Jungkook was admiring it from a distance. For the past few weeks, Jungkook as been getting these weird feelings whenever he was around Fenix. His heart would beat faster and sometimes he would blush whenever she laughed. He told Jimin, which he automatically regretted. Jimin teased him for weeks on end! Sometimes to the point where Jungkook would storm out the room a blushing mess.

"Hey, you ok?", a voice asked, snapping Jungkook out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. I-I'm good.", Jungkook said while stuttering. Fenix looked a little skeptical hearing Jungkook stutter, but decided to leave it be.

"If you say so.", Fenix said and returned to shooting her arrows with grace and elegance. Jungkook wanted to convey his feelings but, just was to shy too.

"Wait, Fenix. There's something I really want to tell you…", Jungkook said, blushing a bit. Fenix stopped shooting arrows and turned towards him.

"Yeah? What's up?", she asked, making an adorable confused face that make Jungkook blush even more.

"W-Well, I was wondering i-if you would like to g-go out sometime, You know. J-Just me and you.", Jungkook said, his blush increasing like food coloring in water. ( XD What did I just write?) Now it was Fenix's turn to blush! Fenix wasn't expecting Jungkook to ask her something like that. Nonetheless, Fenix couldn't deny that she was developing feelings for Jungkook.

"I would love to hang out with you.", Fenix said with a blush and a soft smile on her face. My heart fluttered when she said that. I didn't think that she would actually would agree. But that didn't stop the blush that was becoming more apparent on my cheeks. Honestly I felt like the happiest vampire in the world.

With Zoey and Jimin*

Zoey's P.O.V

That was hilarious! Man, I should've watched Deadpool sooner. I'm so done right now. I looked over to Jimin, who was laughing while having food in his mouth. I wasn't a person who was big on hygiene so I really didn't mind. I blushed a little at how he was acting. Honestly, Jimin reminds of a cute 4 year old. "What do you want to watch next?", a voice asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Scary movie 2.", I replied still munching on a stick of pocky. Jimin sighed and put the remote down. I was confused at his movements.

"Jimin? Are you ok?", I asked. Jimin scooted closer to me, our faces inches apart. My face turned 50 shades of red as he came closer to me.

"Zoey, I-", he began, but didn't finish. He sighed and looked away blushing, leaving me a bit curious.'What did he want to tell me?' I looked at his face, seeing a light blush dusted on his cheeks. I sighed and grabbed the remote. I honestly was wondering if that was all real or in my head. In the middle of the movie, I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me because the living room was a bit chilly. I noticed Jimin shiver from the corner of my eye, so I wrapped part of the blanket around his shoulders. He stiffened a bit but relaxed. After the movie, we were both laughing out hearts again. I couldn't help it. It was so stupid it just makes me laugh. We collected ourselves but, the sound of bushes rustling caught us both off guard. I walked over to the window, opening it slightly.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE HALF-BREEDS!!!", a voice yelled, making me and Jimin jump in shock. 'HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIND US?!' I know I shouldn't do this but… I went against all my morals and mind link with Jimin.

Jimin, can you hear me?'

How did you get into my head?!'

'Not important right now. Just listen. I don't know how they managed to find this house, but, I need you to warn Fenix and Jungkook. I'll hold off the hunters.

'I can't just leave you behind with the hunters!!!'

'I"ll be able to hold them off. Just tell them. I know if Fenix hears about it, she will come rushing.

"... Fine… just be careful, ok?'

'I will, on my word, k?'

He nodded and braced himself, ready to run out the back door. I grabbed my crystal sword and grabbed the doorknob.

'Go!', and he was running out the door.

Jimin's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could over the archery area Fenix owns. I been there once, but never seen it in use before. I got there within minutes, to find Fenix and Jungkook chatting happily. I busted out of the bushes panting.

"Jimin? What are you doing here? Where's Zoey?", Fenix asked, her face dancing in confusion.

"S-She's holding off some of the vampire hunters as we speak. They managed to find your house.", I replied, finally catching my breath.

Jungkook's P.O.V

"S-She's WHAT?!", Fenis exclaimed, fury swirling in her eyes.

"She told me too find you guys!", Jimin said, holding his hands up in defence.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LEFT HER TO TAKE DOWN A GROUP OF VAMPIRE HUNTERS BY HERSELF?!", Fenix exclaimed, ready to tear someone's head off. This was a whole different side to Fenix. Jimin was almost scared out of his skin when he heard Fenix yell.

"Fenix, we could point fingers later. Right now-"

CLANG*

The sounds of swords clashing and dogs barking startled all of us. Fenix had a shadow over her eyes and a grim expression. As the scent of blood surrounds us, it caused me and Jimin to let our fangs appear. I looked over at Fenix, widening my eyes as I saw her appearance. She had fangs along with her right eye turning electric blue, while the the other turned gold.

"F-Fenix…y-your-", Jimin started to say, but was cut off by a blood curdling scream. There was no mistake that was Zoey. Fenix rushed over to her sister, her weapons a blur behind her. I looked over to Jimin. I nodded over Jimin and we ran after Fenix.

The scene was extremely gruesome…

There was blood splattered everywhere. Human bodies with limbs and heads cut off were scattered around, enough to traumatize a child for life. I pulled out a special blood sword from the blood of the dead hunters, courtesy of my powers. Fenix scaled a tree, aiming her arrows at the surrounding vampire hunters. Jimin had a sword as well, made out of wind that he can only see. Zoey was holding out on her own, with her special crystal sword that was gleaming with blood.

"JUST GIVE IT UP YOU HALF-BREED BITCH! YOU FATE HAS BEEN ALREADY SEALED!", Lamar yelled as his sword and Zoey's clashed.Zoey's eyes were the same color as Fenix's, just in reverse.

"As if I would be defeated by a low life human like you!", Zoey replied, pulling out a small knife and stabbing Lamar in his shoulder. By now, all of us were fighting vampire hunters, me fighting them on ground while Fenix provided cover from above. Jimin was killing any an vampire hunters he saw on sight.

"You're really pathetic Lamar. I'm not a weakling. Your just an infant compared to me.", Zoey said, holding her sword up his neck.

"Sure you have the strength, but you really should be paying attention to your surroundings!", Lamar replied, a psychotic smile appearing on his face. This can't be good…

Zoey's P.O.V.

Ropes appeared by me, tying themselves around me and holding me down. 'Do they have fucking witches with them?!'

"Do you really think I would come without some type of back-up plan?!", Lamar bellowed in laughter. I tried to reach my sword but it was just out of my reach.

"Even your friends can't even help you!", Lamar added lifting up my head. I saw my own sister and friends tied by the same rope. A shadow casted over my eyes, making it so that Lamar couldn't see my face clearly.

"Nothing to say? Well that's too bad. You were making witty comebacks with that sharp mouth of yours. 'Shit! I got to find some way to throw him off, but how?' Lamar's voice ripped out of my thoughts.

"You will help bring the downfall of the vampires, whether you like it or not.", he said, pulling my chin to face him. My eyes weren't the usual blue and gold. They were starting to turn a crimson blood-red color, causing the vampire hunter to stumble back.

"You think a little eye changing will cause me to cower in here?", Lamar asked, his face showing a small hint of fear.

"Zoey don't do it! You know that form is dangerous and forbidden!", Fenix cried, struggling to get loose from the rope. Jimin and Jungkook got the message and tried to break out of the ropes. It was fruitless either way. Their shouts and cries were nothing more than a faint whisper. One of the hunters apparently did their homework and started to panic.

"Boss, we have to knock her out! If she goes into 'The Dark' form, we will be wipeout for sure!", he exclaimed while panicking. Lamar didn't listen and decided to be cocky.

"Oh really? Then how about Zoey puts on a show here.", Lamar mocked. A faint giggle escaped my lips, surprising everyone. My giggles turned into fits of laughter, creeping out everyone. Another shadow fell over my eyes, concealing them at the moment. My laughter stopped and my voice became dark and threatening.

 ** _"So, it's a show you want, huh? Then a show is what your going to get!"_** , I said, ripping the ropes if it was nothing. My eyes turned black with red pupils in the middle. I attacked Lamar with my own bare hands while avoiding his sword. The other hunters were afraid to do anything, giving me the advantage to free my friends and my sister. They were injured, but not to a great extent.

 ** _"Fenix, get out of here with Jungkook and Jimin. I don't want you to get injured any further."_** , I said, swiftly grabbing my sword from the ground. I killed a few other hunters in lighting speed.

"ZOEY! I CAN'T JUST LOSE YOU TOO!", Fenix cried while being held back by Jungkook. I smiled softly and shook my head, tears already falling down my face. Lamar came charging at me when I was caught off guard. Pain was spreaded through my stomach, causing me to fall to the ground. Fenix cried more and begged Jungkook to let her go. Jimin rushed in and stabbed Lamar. I tried to get up but another hunter pinned me down. The last thing I saw was Jungkook fleeing with a crying Fenix before the world turned black.

Jimin's P.O.V.

I rushed over to Zoey's unconscious body and held her close. 'Zoey, why didn't you tell us you were a half-blood?!'

"Oh this is new. A vampire actually actually cares for the pathetic half-breed.", Lamar taunted while coming closer. I held onto to Zoey tighter, not willing to give up the fight. Zoey and Fenix may have saved me and Jungkook, but it was Zoey who save me from the poison. I owe her a favor for that. The vampire hunters went from frightened to cocky, acting like they didn't just shitted their pants a minute ago. My red eyes glared at them, causing them to slightly jump in fear.

"Listen here Lamar, you can't just use Zoey against her will! Even if you tried, your plans will fail in the end, no matter how much you tried!", I said, hissing at him with hatred. Lamar only chuckled at took a step closer. Suddenly, there was a dull throb on my shoulder, and liquid being injected into my body.

"Let's see how you do when your all sleepy.", Lamar replied. My vision started to get more blurry by the second. I tried to fight off the sedation in my body, but apparently they gave me a large dose.

"Tie them up and leave their weapons behind. I highly doubt that the other half-breed girl and that Jungkook are anywhere close by.", a voice said before I became unconscious.

Time skip*

'Ow! my head!' I sat up and looked around. I was in a cell with Zoey still unconscious. We weren't chained so I was able to make my way over to Zoey. Her breathing was somewhat labored in a way. She had multiple cuts on her body, some of them being major. There were some guards around but they weren't paying attention. I used my magic to heal her major wounds and some of mine. I was almost done healing Zoey, when a guard looked over and caught me.

"Hey! Cut that out!", he barked, aiming an arrow at me. I stopped and placed my hands in the air. The guard smirked and went back to what he was doing. 'I have to do this in secret. 'I have to be careful as well. Those guards might be idiots, but they have weapons and I'm in no condition to fight.' I pulled Zoey into the darkest corner with me and continued to heal her. The guards checked again, but assumed I went to sleep again. Zoey started to stir quietly after a while, not wanting to catch the attention of the guards. Her chocolate eyes gazed into my regular brown eyes as she looked up. I heard her voice in my mind once again.

 _'Jimin? Where are we?! What happened?! Is Fenix ok?!_

 _ **'Fenix should be fine, Jungkook took her somewhere safe.**_

 _'Thank god! Why didn't you leave with them? I could've dealt with them myself._

 _ **'Two things, 1. I couldn't just leave you behind. 2. I owe you a favor because you saved me and Jungkook from these guys months ago.**_

 _'That's very sweet. Right now, we got to find a way to escape._

 _ **'Right. I already check out the area so that's one thing out of the way. Those guards will be easy to by-pass.'**_

She looked over to the guards, judging them.

 _'I got it. Those guards are most likely gonna go somewhere then come back before their shift ends. When the guards leave, wait a minute, then try to break the bars without making a sound._

 _ **'Alright, but for now, we have to bide our time. The more hopeless we look, the more confident the guards will get. How are your wounds by the way? You've gotten a lot of cuts.**_

 _'Im fine. This isn't the first time I got into a fight with these guys. They may act like idiots, but they know how to adapt to situations._

 _ **'Do you think you can link with Fenix and Jungkook too?'**_

Zoey didn't reply for a second. Her attention was back onto the guards, who were obviously talking about things that made Zoey uncomfortable.

"Bro! What do you think her bra size is? For what I can tell you, they ain't small!", the first guard said, licking his lips and casting a glance at Zoey. Zoey make face of disgust and moved in closer to me. I casted a glare at them and wrapped my arms around Zoey, comforting her. The guards only kept talking, not even paying attention to the death glare I was sending them.

 _ **'We should get some rest for know Zoey. They can talk, but they will regret saying those things.'**_

 _'R-Right.'_

Zoey snuggled her way into my arms, using my chest as a pillow. I would be lying if I said I wasn't blushing. I hope Fenix and Jungkook are alright…


End file.
